SpankingTale: An Undertale AU
by Troll Crew
Summary: This is the story of Frisk, a young woman who falls down into the Underground. She will have many trials to overcome in order to make it out. She'll have to watch her ass and the asses of many Monster Girls, because down here, it is Spank or Be Spanked. Canceled Project


**A/N: Hell there, reader. If you're reading this, then hopefully you have some kind of interest in this little fic and can handle having sins crawling up your back...**

 **Now, let's get down to business! First of all, this is a fanfic being done in my own time, so there will be some occassions when I'm either posting chapters irradically fast or, most likely, incredibly slow.**

 **Second, some ground rules:**

 **1\. Frisk will be written as 'she' because I've written this first chapter several times and EVERY TIME, I wrote Frisk as either 'he' or 'she' instead of 'they', so for the sake of this AU, Frisk is gonna be female.**

 **2\. Frisk and any other kid or kid-ish characters are gonna be written as teens, so around 16 or so, because I prefer to write the spankings of adults and teens as oppose to kids.**

 **3\. Male characters-at least, ones that can be spanked-will be genderbent as female. The reason is because I'm a massive pervert who prefers a female spankee-I mean, if you couldn't tell.**

 **4\. This is OBVIOUSLY a fetish-y Undertale AU, so if you've got a problem, I'd suggest turning back now. If you're not into spanking then, well, you might wanna consider turning back while you still can. With that said, please note that the rating is purely for safety reasons, as there probably will not be any actual sex or gore or anything else that would warrant an M-Rating scenes in this fic. Just spankings. :P If you're not into that, then I'm sorry. If you ARE, then I hope you DON'T have a bad time.**

 **5\. Remember, I said PROBABLY no sex. This may or may not be subject to change.**

 **I...think that's everything. This got pretty long, so I apologize. Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

[ _Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: The Humans. And Monsters._ ]

[ _One day, war broke out between the two races._ ]

[ _After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._ ]

[ _Legend says that those who climb the mountain never return._ ]

[ _...At least, that's how the story goes._ ]

"..." A low groan escaped the lips of our heroine. She had short brown hair and was wearing a blue with pink stripes sweater and bright blue shorts. When the young teen managed to sit herself up, her hands moved over her body. Arms, fine. Legs, fine. Face...fine? She looked over herself and as far as she could tell, there wasn't a drop of blood or scratch on any part of her body.

She looked down at where she lied, a bed of roses by the looks of it. "How did I get down here?" She mumbled to herself, looking up to the only source of light she could see: a hole. "Oh, right." It all came back to her, how she climbed up Mt. Ebott, and after loosing her footing, she took a nasty fall.

"That's a pretty nasty fall I took. How did I survive...?" She picked herself up off of the ground, dusting herself off as she got off of the flowerbed. "Well, I don't think I'm dead at least." She looked around the poorly lit room, seeing a path to walk down and only that one path. "I guess that's the only way out." She walked down the corridor and ventured into another room. It was still dark, but the young woman found another flower.

"Howdy!" The flower suddenly started to talk! This revelation made the woman recoil as the flower started to giggle. "I'm Rosey! Rosey the Rose!"

"Uh...hi there, talking flower..." The girl waved at the talking plant before she introduced herself. "My name is...uh, Frisk."

The flower giggled, "hmm, you seem to be awfully confused, sug'. You must be new to the Underground!"

"Y-yeah, I-I am new around here!" Frisk nodded her head as she said, "you know how to get out of here?!"

"Hmm...nope!" Rosey gave a warm smile, despite the look of despair of Frisk's face. "But don't worry, sug'! Little ol' me can show you how things work around here!"

"O-okay." Frisk nodded her head as an odd feeling seemed to envelop her. Her chest felt as though there was a significant amount of pressure on it and appearing before her was a red-colored heart. "W-what's that?"

"Oh, that? That's just your soul, sugar tits!" Frisk crossed her arms over her chest self consciously as Rosey giggled. "Ah come now, don't be so self conscious, sug'. I'm only teasin' ya, honest."

"W-well, wh-what about my, uh, soul here?" Frisk asked as she continued to blush.

"Well, sug', that soul there is the culmination of yer bein'." Rosey smiled, "it starts out weak, but that's just cause you ain't got no LV yet."

"L...V?" Frisk repeated, "what's LV?"

"Oh, that stands for 'LOVE' of course!" Rosey giggled, "golly, you really are a new one." Frisk slowly nodded in understanding as Rosey seemed to look over her soul. Her friendly smile shifted into a frown as she gasped, "oh my..."

"W-what? What's wrong?!" Frisk bit her lip worriedly as Flowey sucked her teeth and shook her head.

"I'm afraid ya won't get far with your soul as weak as it is. Ya see, the Underground is home to Monsters!"

"M-Monsters?!"

Roey watched as Frisk squirmed in place. Although Frisk didn't notice it, her concerned frown twitched a little bit. "Ya see, this here is a whole Kingdom of Monsters! And, well, they'd do anythin' for a juicy human soul like yers." Frisk looked mortified as Rosey frown turned upside down. "But don't ya worry, sug'! I can help ya out by giving ya some LOVE! Cause LOVE will make your soul grow strong and you'll be able to protect yourself!"

"R-really?" Frisk asked, a glimmer of hope twinkling in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am! All ya gotta do is trust me." The rose smiled, "ya do trust me, don't ya?"

"I-I mean, I-I guess so..." Frisk nodded her head.

"Good! Now, all ya gotta do is hold perfectly still." Rosey continued to give a cheerful smile as Frisk nodded her head. She stood perfectly still, and at first, nothing happened. But then suddenly, Frisk felt a sudden harsh lash across her behind, one that gave a loud crack, as though a sharp whip just snapped across her ass.

"YOW!" Frisk howled out as she jumped into the air. She landed and danced on her toes as she rubbed her butt. "W-what was that-" she tried to finish her sentence, but suddenly thorn-covered vines sprouted from the ground. They wrapped themselves around her wrists, forcing them over her head before the vines contorted around her legs to keep her still. The thorns had started to cut up the sleeves of her sweater, and she could feel the thorns cutting her legs.

"Ah ah ah, sug'! I told ya to hold still!" Rosey smile turned into a malevolent glare as the vines gave a pull and forced Frisk to the ground. The vines moved and shifted, tying Frisk up until her hands were now tied behind her back. Her head was on the ground with her ass in the air and legs tied together with the bramble. She could feel her sweater slide down and expose her round ass to the cool air.

"W-wait! W-what's going on here?!" Frisk tried to break the vines, but they were too strong and she couldn't do anything do anything to undo the knots that kept her down.

"Wow, you're a lot dumber than I thought." Frisk felt her heart skip a beat as she looked up at Rosey, the flower looking her in the eye with a smirk glued onto her face. "Did you really think I would've helped you? You're such an idiot!" Frisk felt that there was a lump in her throat. She tried to say something, but she felt one of those thorny vines lash out at the seat of her shorts, tearing the fabric and whipping her butt. She cried out as she felt the sting resonate through her entire body, as though she was lit on fire! She felt her very soul shake and quiver.

"You see, thinks work a little differently here..." Rosey smirked as the vines grew tighter and uncomfortably jab at her bound limbs, getting another wimpier from the terrified woman. "In this world, it's Spank or be Spanked! And guess what I'm going to do!"

"R-Rosey, please! St-stop!" Frisk struggled to get away, tears falling down her face, but every time she struggled, the sharp thorns started to dig into her skin. She shuffled helplessly as the searing pain made her unable to move.

"Wow, this is all it takes to subdue you? You're even weaker than I thought." Rosey cackled as more vines erected from the ground. Frisk watched, helpless and terrified as she felt one of the vines grab her shorts and by the waistband and shred them. Frisk shuddered as Rosey gave another cackle. "Now suffer!" Frisk closed her eyes as the lashing was about to commence, but before the vines landed, balls of flame soared through the air and incinerated the vines, turning them into pile of ash. "What the f-" Rosey was cut off as another fireball was thrown at her, the rose howling before she retreated into the dirt.

The thorn-covered vines that subdued Frisk vanished as she suddenly sat up. She sniffled as she looked over her cutup wrists. They didn't look too bad. In fact, there was no blood drawn somehow, but the fiery pain that resonated inside her soul lingered, even as her heart returned to her chest and the odd pang had stopped.

"What a terrible creature! Torturing such a poor, innocent youth!" Frisk looked up to the sound of the voice approaching her. No longer looking at a malevolent plant, but at a tall, goat-like creature. Cautiously, Frisk shuffled back, but the goat woman slowly approached her still. She kept her hands up, almost as though approaching an animal in an attempt to show she meant no harm. "There is no need to be afraid, my child. My name is Toriel, the Caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through here all the time to see if anyone has fallen down."

Her soothing, motherly voice had a calming effect on Frisk. Something about her was reassuring. Toriel took another step closer as Frisk stayed close. Closer, Toriel then knelt down and looked over the sobbing woman. "May I see your hand, my child?" Frisk gave her shaking hand to the goat-woman as Toriel gently clasped it, a soft green glow starting to envelop both their hands.

Frisk felt a warm feeling envelop her. It was the hot pain she felt before. In fact, it seemed to smother that feeling. She could feel the sting in her bottom fade, as well as the pain in her wrists and legs from the thorns. She looked down at her wrists, and although her sweater sleeves were still torn up, the cuts had faded away.

"You are the first human to come here in a long time." Toriel gave Frisk a smile as she helped her back onto her feet. Frisk wiped one of her torn sleeves over her face to dry her eyes, the other hand grabbing her sweater and pulling it down to make sure she could keep some modesty. With her shorts gone, she was left to just stand in her sweater and panties. "May I ask your name, my child?"

"F...Frisk." Frisk swallowed the lump in her throat. It was hard to not feel intimidated; Toriel stood at 6'10, two feet taller than Frisk, and she could apparently throw fireballs. But Frisk managed to regain her composure, "m-my name is Frisk. Thank you for saving me Miss Toriel."

Toriel gave a jolly laugh that helped Frisk relax more. "Oh please, just call me Toriel." The monster smiled as Frisk smiled back, "come this way, my child. I shall help you through these catacombs so we can do something about your...ahem, state of dress."

Frisk felt her blush heat up her face as Toriel gave another laugh, "o-oh, I'm sorry, my child. I shouldn't tease so soon." She started to lead Frisk through the room. Frisk was about to enter the Ruins.

 ** _Save?_**


End file.
